Please Don't Leave Me
by loveniklaus
Summary: Caroline awakes to find that Klaus has gone. Has he had enough of her after 103 years?


**My little Klaroline heart has recently been broken, after reading that there will possibly be a TVD spin off based on the originals. I'm so excited for this it's unreal; a whole show dedicated to JoMo's sexy face? Ahhhhh! But does this mean no Klaroline? :'( So yeah, inspiration for writing Klaroline fan fiction was momentarily lost, and though I openly admit that the following story isn't the best thing I've ever written, I hope that you somehow enjoy it. Thanks for reading :) **

The sunlight shone through the windows of Klaus and Caroline's bedroom, waking Caroline from her slumber. She groaned as she turned away from the light, towards her husband's side of the bed, her arm draping over his pillow. Her eyes shot open in worry when she didn't feel him next to her. Surely, he hadn't actually left?

She hurried out of the bed, towards their bedroom door, and flew down the stairs. She noticed that his jacket was gone from the coatrack in the hallway, and when she entered the living room, his car keys weren't on the coffee table where he always left them.

Caroline sank to her knees on the floor, tears flowing down her cheeks. "He's gone" she whimpered, as last night's events flashed through her mind.

_"Leave!" She had shouted, flinging her mobile phone in Klaus' direction and grumbling in defeat as he had nimbly ducked out of the way. She had hoped that it would have, at the least, hit him on the head, even if it wouldn't have hurt him in the slightest. "I hate you!"._

_She had, for a brief second, regretted her words as she saw the look of hurt and anguish on his face. _

_"You don't mean that, Caroline" He had said as he walked towards her, bringing his hands up to wipe the tears from her cheeks. _

_"I _do_ mean that" She spat, shoving him away from her and grabbing the book that he had been reading earlier from the arm of the sofa, before throwing it at him. She smiled this time as it did hit him, right between the eyes. _

_"Would you stop throwing things at me!?" He screamed at her, the fury evident on his face as his eyes widened and his skin reddened, his jaw tightening as he folded his arms across his chest. _

_She had folded her own arms over her own chest then, and stared into those normally gorgeous blue eyes of his that had darkened in anger. She sighed, before walking past him in the direction of the stairs. _

_She felt his hand on her wrist, and he turned her to face him again. She had noticed that his features had softened, and his eyes glistened with his own tears. _

_"So, you're ending this?" he had questioned in a whisper, and Caroline had pulled away from his grasp, turned on her heels, and left him in the living room as she walked up to bed, silent tears flowing down her cheeks the whole time. _

The sound of the front door closing interrupted her thoughts, and she turned to see Klaus stood in the doorway, holding a shopping bag in each hand and staring at her as she knelt on their living room floor.

"Nik!" She cried, getting up from her position on the floor and running towards him. He dropped the bags as she neared him, opening his arms to her and catching her in his embrace as she fell into him, her legs wrapping around his waist and her hands locking at the back of his neck.

"I thought you had really gone" She sobbed into his neck, closing her eyes and pulling his body as close to hers as she could.

"After 103 years together, you thought that I would just leave?" He asked her, bringing his right hand up to her face and gently turning her so that he could look into her eyes. "You won't get rid of me that easily, love".

"I didn't mean it" She started, her voice catching as she fought back even more tears, "I don't hate you, I love you, Klaus. I love you so-"

"Shhh" he said softly, "I know. I know you love me, and I love you, too".

He kissed her softly on her cheek, and she couldn't help the little sigh that escaped her mouth as she felt his lips on her skin.

"Please, don't leave me" She whispered, and he pulled his lips from her cheek to look into her eyes. The fingers of his right hand grazed her cheek softly, his left hand was placed firmly on the small of Caroline's back, keeping her body pressed to his.

"Never" he replied, bringing his lips to meet hers.

As he kissed her, he made a mental note to himself to never go shopping again without telling her, or at least without leaving her a note.


End file.
